Salvation
by Kuraiko-chan349
Summary: An alternate ending I wrote for the TV series "Supernatural". It sets some time after [SPOILER] Charlie's death and after Dean gets rid of the mark of Cain. Hope you like this little OS :) What you need to know: There is an OC in this OS and there will be lot's of fluff at the end of the OS - - So if you don't like OCs or fluff, please don't read this OS. Thank you very much :)


Hey guys, this is an alternate ending I wrote for the TV series "Supernatural". Hope you like this little OS :)

Warnings:

1.): I made Gabriel alive because I don't think that he died back in season 5.

2.): There is an OC in this OS - So if you don't like OCs, please don't read this OS.

3.): There will be lot's of fluff at the end of this OneShot - So if you don't like fluff, please don't read this OS.

You have been warned.

Thank you

Disclaimer: "Supernatural" and its characters don't belong me but Eric Kripke. I just own this idea, the plot of the OS and my OC Tessa. I also don't earn money by writing this. I just want to share my OS.

Feel free to comment and tell me your opinion, but please - Do not steal my writings.

You can ask me anytime if you can publish this OneShot on another webside but please don't do so if you don't have my permission.

Thank you very much.

I hope you enjoy this OneShot :)

 **Salvation**

It was a clear morning in the summer when Tess set a foot outside her small house. There were no clouds in the sky but a lot of sunshine instead. So far no signs of danger either. Neither supernatural beings nor other known dangers seemed to be around.

It was going to be a beautiful, relaxing day – Just like several days before. With a smile on her face, the bruenette put on her jacked and set off. Cass had told her that he wanted to speak with her. For this, they had agreed to meet each other at a certain place.

When the former hunter arrived at the specified place, there was no sign of the angel. Thus, the bruenette sat down on a bench and watched the hustle and bustle in the park. After a few minutes of silence, she finally heard the wellknown wing flotter. Looking to her left, she recognizes the man wearing the trenchcoat. "Hey Cass. What's so important?" she greeted the angel friendly. He looked strangely tired and exhausted. Tessa frowned and looked at the angel worriedly. "What's the matter Cass? You don't look very good." She compassionately put a hand on his shoulder. "Is it because of Dean? Have you still not found a cure for the Mark of Cain? Cass shook his head. Although he and the hunter turned every stone multiple times in all the years, read quite a few books and other works and have even been assisted by Crowley, they had not found a cure for the Mark of Cain.

Tessa sighed. "I'm sorry, Cass. I really had hoped that the two of you would find a cure after all these years." She let her head down. She had already guessed that it wouldn't be easy, especially since Cain himself hadn't found a solution, but that there would no cure even after all this time… That's something the former hunter hadn't suspected.

"I really don't know what else we could do, Tess." The person in question nodded and leaned back with her arms crossed. She believed that the angel didn't know how to go on. After all, fifty years had past since she had last seen the Winchester. Man, how fast the time went by. She still remembered the time back then – It was a short time after Charlie's death.

It turned out that the mark of Cain hadn't disappearded as easily as they had hoped and because of this and the uncontrollable attacks from Dean one, the brothers had become estranged. Dean had left the bunker together with Cass, continued to hunt down supernatural beings and happenings, while she herself had stayed with Sam. Together, they had revived the men of letters, looked for a possible cure, as well as inviting men and women into the order. During the course of the following couple years, the bunker had become a home for many men and women of the letters, and they had helped Cass and Dean with the information they collected as best as they could. Sam became married, started a family and retired from the men of letters some years later. Of course he still supported the order, but more akin to how Bobby had supported the brothers in the past. The younger of the Winchester brothers had umtimately had the happy life he had always wanted, while she, Tessa, had taken over the order and had continued to send all information to Dean and Cass.

But there was one thing she had repeatedly been made painfully aware of – How much she missed to hunt supernatural beings and take them down. She was after all a hunter and it was like Crowley had always said – They did it in order to feel themselves. In order to feel better. In order to give their own lives a meaning and to justify their actions. Back then, she would have chosen death over admitting that he was right , but now… Now she could admit it simply shrugging, without it really mattering to her.

So she had left the bunker and went hunting again. Demon exorcism, werewolf hunting, vampire nest incense – The usual stuff. On one of these hunts – she had found an indication that Gabriel had faked his death by the hands of Lucifer and was, in fact, still alive – she even ran into Dean and Castiel. Together they had followed the hint. It was like back in the good old times when all of them were together. Their chemistry was like a clockwork and eventually they even found the fallen Archangel. Everything seemed wonderful – They had another ally, and thus another opportunity to find a cure for Dean. But hunters never became very old. They too often met a cruel end.

The former hunter abruptly snapped out of her thoughts as a second wing flutter sounded and someone sat down by her right side. It was none other than the archangel. "What's with long faces, huh? I came here because I wanted to bring you the good news personally." Surprised and startled, the bruenette and the angel looked at the new leader of the angels. He merely grinned and stuck a piece of candy in his mouth.

Restlessly, Dean ran up and down next to his Impala. What took Cass so long? He was just supposed to see after his brother and Tess, come back and tell him how they were. Thanks to the mark of Cain he couldn't die, but neither he could enter heaven, so he had to ask the angel. He did not want to entrust Gabriel with this. Regardless of whether they were on the same side or how often the new leader of the angels had assured him to look for a solution to his problem; He simply did not trust him. The Trickster was still difficult to read and the probability was high that would simply give up if it was no more fun for him.

Fifty years had passed since the death of the brown-haired woman, but Dean hadn't aged a day since he got the mark of Cain. God, how he wished to finally get rid of that mark. He missed his friends, his parends but above all he missed Sammy. His little brother who had passed away a little more than five years ago. Not because of any injury or murdered by supernatural beings, no. He simply died of old age.

Cass had ensured that Sam really arrived in heaven and visited him occasionally. He had told him of their search for healing and Sam had tol him stories about his life; told stories of his family. The angel had passed them to him because he always had been too busy hunting when Sammy was still alive…

Dean shook his head and leaned against his car when suddenly the radio turned on. Nothing but noises rang out. The hunter opened the car door and turned off the radio again. "I should really repair this thing." Said the blonde to himself, just at the moment when the radio turned itself on again and rock musik sounded. Dean sat himself on the driver's seat and turned it off again.

"Rude" said a voice behind him and let the Winchester turn around. The next moment the archangel in the backseat had a blade at his neck. As Dean recognized the troublemaker, he slowly lowered his hand. Tess would certainly hold a grudge against him if he killed the angel – even if he was an unspeakable pain in the ass. Instead of pushing the blade through his neck, Dean turned around with an "What the hell, Gabriel!" to the amused Archangel. "Strange, I thought you were a fan of Classic Rock" the Trickster grinned and tore off the packaging of a chocolate bar. Dean struggled for self-control. „You being now the new big boss up there doesn't give you the right to show up in my car as you wish." While saying this, Deans eyes became those of a demon. Unimpressed by that, the last of the four archangels took a bite from the chocolate. „You know, Deano~... If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure." He bit off another piece of his chocolate bar. "- After all, you're the cause of my visit." He got a confused look from the Winchester. „What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriel grinned.

"Cass, how about you enlighten our friend here?" the leader of the angels turned to his 'brother' who took place on the passenger seat with a wing flutter. Dean was even more confused. "Enlighten me? About what? " Not understanding, the hunter looked from one angel to the other and back and forth. Cass finally took pity and began with an explanation. „I wasn't just visiting Sam and Tessa in heaven, but also Gabriel. Since we three have freed him from his captivity by Metatron, he owed me something. I have requested this favor and asked him search for a cure for the mark of Cain, too. " Cass told the upset Winchester.

„Yeah, so?" Dean noticeably doubted that the youngest of the four archangels has been able to find a solution to his problem. „And..." Castiel paused for a moment, his pondered next words exactly. Finally, he spoke of just what the situation was. "Perhaps we have found a way to get rid of the mark of Cain."

Silence.

Then - "Like hell you did! We turned the world upside down for several times and downright set hell in motion and still found no cure, so why-" He was interrupted by the Archangel in the backseat. „Hello~? Archangel? Flap, I'm talking now. " he interrupted Deans attempt to raise objections. "Back then, Lucifer did quite a lot of crap with the blade, right. Also, it is almost impossible, to get rid of the mark of Cain and everything it includes, that is correct, too. But as the lovable angel and trickster that I happen to be - " Gabriel ignored the snort of the hunter conscientiously „- I haven't stopped reading the ancient scripts of my father, until I found a way how the mark of Cain be undone - And believe me, reading all the old chestnuts was certainly no fun, you owe me. That means that you can be a human being again if we just find an angel with enough angel mojo. " With a smug grin, he took a bite off of his chocolate, so that Dean automatically asked himself why Tessa was into the Archangel again.

"Where do we find just such an angel, I wonder …" the Trickster said with a well played tragic voice. Dean rolled his eyes. Gabriel, who had noticed the reaction of the hunter, suddenly became serious again. „Listen, Deano~. I know you don't trust me, but I assure you there are no tricks on my part - I have nore important games to play. " He grinned again wide and ate the last piece of chocolate before he summoned a piece of caramel candy with a snap of his fingers. "You'll be human again, once you got rid of the plague." He leaned forward a little bit. "So how is it, Deano ~? Ready to be a human being again?"

Dean was speechless, so he first stared at the Archangel in disbelief. Then, when he found his voice, his first words were:

"I'm going to see Sammy again?"

Carry on my wayward, son –

Dean Winchester's soul left earth many years later, after he had become human again. Together with his longtime friend Castiel, who had become more and more like a brother to him, he entered heaven.

The first thing the older one of the Winchester - brothers saw was a small shed, where there was a large banner attached on top of the door. Written on it were the words "Welcome home, Dean".

There'll be peace when you are done –

Together with Cass Dean went towards the shed which's door was open. Loud voices wafted over to them. He could assign some of the voices to people from his life, which led Dean to accelerate his steps.

His father John

His mother Mary

Bobby

Jess

Ash

Ellen

Jo

Adam

Rufus

Kevin

Charlie

Mrs. Tran

Jody Mills

Tess and last but not least ...

"Sammy!"

Lay your weary head to rest –

Unsure of what to say or do, Dean just looked at his little brother. In the small shed - which had a huge resemblance to Ellens, Jos and Ash's pub from the inside - it had become abruptly silent all of a sudden. All those who were present have turned to the blonde hunter and watched as the two brothers went to each other and hugged each other without a word. Silently, the brothers looked at each other. Neither of them looked a single day older than when their long journey had begun.

Then Dean said the first and only thing that came to his mind.

„Bitch!"

From Sam came a laugh that sounded more like a chuckle, before he returned the greeting.

„Jerk!"

Don't you cry no more -

After being greeted by Sam, the others set in motion to pull the blonde in a hug one after the other. First John who hugged his son in silence but with tears in his eyes, whispering the words in the hunter's ear that he had never told him during his lifetime.

Mary was the second after John. She also pulled her son in a long, warm hug; squeezed him and stroked his back. Whispering words in his ear which led the otherwise so controlled classic Rock – Fan to wipe the tears from his eyes in embarrassment.

The next one was Charlie. The redhead hugged Dean tightly, as well, whispered an "I knew you'd do it, Dean!", before it was the turn of the next one – Kevin.

The former scholarship holder patted him on the shoulder; before he hugged the blonde, too. "We've been waiting for you, Dean. Good to know you're finally here. "

One after another Ellen, Jo, Jess, Rufus and Mrs. Tran and all others warmly welcomed Dean, until finally only his half-brother Adam, his years of surrogate father Bobby and Tessa, who had become a kind of a strenuous, little sister, over the many years and all the complicated ups and downs in their relationship, were left.

Slowly, the two half-brothers went to each other, looking at each other with an unreadable expression. Until Adam finally held out a hand, which was initially regarded with suspicion by Dean. He and the youngest of the Winchester boys had never become particularly friendly with one another, the centuries which Adam was forced to spend in Lucifer's cage haven't been especially helpful, either.

Therefore the behavior was understandable - At least for everyone except Bobby and Tess.

"Will you two Idjits hug now, or what? We may be in heaven, but I won't get any younger either!" Bobby said harshly as ever, which made everyone, including Dean and Adam, and the angels attending, laugh. Tessa to whom Dean looked next, made a head movement which meant "Now come one, you two."

Now that the welcoming of Adam was over, Dean turned to the brown-haired. She sparked her crossed arms smiling and walked towards the longtime friend. "I saved your butt so many times and yet I am next-to-last at your welcome party? You really have to reconsider your priorities, Dean. " she grinned, which the elder one returned before he pulled the brown-haired in a tight hug.

"The best always comes last, Tess. You know that." said one laughed and pulled him away. "Good rescue, dumbass."

With this, the greetings were almost entirely done. Only Bobby was still left. Named one gave the older one of the Winchester - brothers a blow to the back of the head, before he also pulled him into a thick and long embrace and patted his foster son on the back after he let go of him . "I'm proud of you, boy!"

Don't you cry no more -

Gabriel, who was watching the greetings from the sidelines, took a piece of caramel Candy in his mouth with a grin. "I wonder if you had scheduled this in your script as well, Father" said the former fallen archangel to himself, at the same moment in which his little brother Castiel joined him. Together, the two angels watched the numerous greetings for the older Winchester.


End file.
